Snowager's Travels Part 1
by Rebii
Summary: He's lived his whole life in an icy cave, what happens when he finds his way out?
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

I let out an echoing sigh as I nestled into my hoard of treasures for a nap. "Great," I grumbled. "Another hour of constantly disturbed sleep. I look forward to it." You see, those pesky Neopians are very interested in me, particularly when I decide to take a nap. Always climbing into my cave, trying to steal my precious items. It's very annoying! However, I do get a chance for revenge every now and then. But doing a bit of damage to these Neopets once in a while just isn't satisfying enough. I long to make those nuisances realize how badly they're messing up my beauty sleep! Shaking my head in dismay, I rested my head and drifted into sleep.

I woke up thirty seconds later, staring down a frightened little Ogrin, with its owner shaking a few feet behind it. I was not in the mood to hurt them, so I gave them an intimidating stare and went back to sleep. My peace would not last long, however. Mere minutes later I was awoken by an arrogant looking Skeith. I felt no sympathy for this ugly thing, so I reared up and fired icy shards at it. Why don't they just let me be? After an hour of being constantly torn away from my nap, I decided I might as well stay awake. It was then I noticed a bright light towards the end of my cave. Strange, my home is usually dark and cold. The light seemed to be shining in my direction, giving me a weird feeling. Warmth! How did the sun get in? I thought that since I was up, I had better see what caused it. I slithered towards the exit of the cave, something I've never used. In fact, I've never been outside of my home. I've only seen the sun a couple of times in the summer when the ice surrounding me melted slightly. But now the sun seemed brighter than I had experienced. As I slid closer my body started to feel... Warmer? I finally reached the obstruction and gasped.

Neopians and their pets were everywhere! Shopkeepers selling items, a beautiful Faerie flew past me, headed to a structure with a sign atop it that read "The Neggery". Nobody seemed to notice me, and I realized why. My scales were the same colour as the ice, I was camouflaged. I felt another unusual feeling. Shyness. I had never been face to face with more than a pet and an owner, seeing all of these unfamiliar faces was making me somewhat self conscious. Even though I was invisible to them, I still longed to go back into hiding, back into my cave. As I started to turn to slither back into my home, my tail hit the side of the entrance. I watched in shock as the ice started to tremor. Cracks started appearing, and very suddenly the whole entrance collapsed. The Neopians noticed now. "Oh no! The Snowager's cave! He won't be able to breathe!" One Poogle yelled. "Quick! We need to dig him out!" Another Chia screamed. _Well what do you know_, I thought. _They actually care_. I watched in awe as a dozen Neopets charged at the now caved in entrance and starting yanking at the huge pieces of broken ice. I felt a mix of surprise and relief, because now no one would see me slide away.

I searched for a way out of this all-too-pretty town, and that's when I saw it. A huge split in the ice about twenty feet away from me. Dare I stray away from the only place I'm familiar with? My whole life all I've known is my icy cave. I took a deep breath and headed towards the large crack in the ground. I reached it and peered in. I could see nothing but darkness. I picked up a small rock with my mouth a dropped it in. After a moment I heard an audible "UGG!". I took one last look at the Neopians frantically trying to dig 'me' out and dove into the split in the ground.

It took me a few moments to figure out what was going on. The sun was brighter and hotter than ever here. I opened my eyes and blinked. It was not ice that I was now lying on, but something I was totally unfamiliar with. Grainy and rough. I looked around at the place I had landed. It was horrible. Rocks and mud surrounded me and I became aware of several people staring at me. I realized I was no longer invisible in this strange place. I turned my head to see the Neopets openly and unashamedly watching me. I recognized a Neopet from one of my books that I kept in my cave. An Usul, but uglier. She had a bone through her hair and was wearing a cheetah print cloth.

I thought I might as well introduce myself. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked politely. The Usul continued staring, along with the other Neopets behind her. "Ugga-ugg!" She yelled. I was confused. Was this some sort of foreign language? I asked again. "What is this place?"

An ugly Mynci stepped forward. "Me sorry, Durg no speak English. Me Tok. This Tyrannia." He stated. Tyrannia? Yes, the name sounded familiar. A hot and arid place where... Less educated Neopets lived. I'd read about it in one of my books. I turned towards Tok. He seemed somewhat taken aback, possibly scared by my size. I tried to smile, but it felt more like a twisted grimace, although Tok seemed to understand, because he smiled back. "Why you here, big blue snake?" Tok asked. I was amused at this name he had picked for me. "Well Tok, I came here through a giant split in the ice where I live. I must say, I'm rather disorientated." Tok looked puzzled. "Big blue snake use many big words. Tok not know what you mean. Big blue snake come with us to Tok's hut?"

It was a good thing Tok had a big family, otherwise I would have never been able to fit inside his hut. His home was more than big enough, although there were definitely some hygiene issues. Little baby Myncis were running around, while Tok's wife was making what smelt like Spicy Blumaroo. Tok sat at the bamboo table, while I lay on the ground. He was kind enough to lay some leaves on the ground for me to lie on, making me slightly more comfortable. Tok sat at the table twiddling his thumbs. Durg the Usul and a Peophin who I hadn't yet spoken to sat on opposite sides of him. They were staring, again. It became clear to me that they had never seen a Snowager before. I started to feel shy again, I wasn't used to being the center of attention. Tok obviously sensed my discomfort and tried to make conversation. "Big blue snake, where you come from?" the Peophin nodded, seemingly interested in what I had to say. Apparently he understood English. "I come from a place called the Ice Caves. And call me Snowager."

Tok look strained. "Snoo... Agg...Oo?" I chuckled. It was the first time I had ever done that. "Close enough." I said. Tok grinned. "Snoo-Agg-Oo want go home?" He asked. I thought about that for a moment. Did I want to go home? From what my books back in my cave told me, there were so many other places to see in Neopia. Why should I leave it at Tyrannia? I smiled - properly this time - as I imagined seeing Coltzan's Shrine, The Healing Springs and Geraptiku. It was then I made a decision. "I do want to go home Tok, but not until I've been to every land in Neopia."


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

"I do want to go home Tok, but not until I've been to every land in Neopia."

Tok gasped. "Snoo-Agg-Oo want travel world?" He asked in awe. I nodded. Tok looked ecstatic. He started jumping up and down, which I suppose wasn't all too uncommon for a Mynci. "Tok come with Snoo-Agg-Oo! Tok see world too!" I considered that. It would be a lot easier with him by my side. Not everyone would take as kindly to a huge Snowager like Tok and his friends did. "But what about your family?" I asked. Tok considered this for a moment. "Durg and Pogg look after family. We not be gone that long." I nodded, also making a mental note that the Peophin's name was Pogg. "Alright Tok, you can come with me." I said. Tok beamed.

The scent of Spicy Blumaroo wafted under my nose as Tok's wife brought out dinner. Tok obviously hadn't told her I was here, because she took one look at me and screamed. Tok ran to her side and patted her shoulder. "It okay Jepp, Snoo-Agg-Oo friend." He calmly explained to her. This didn't seem to calm Jepp, as she was still staring at me with wide eyes. Tok took the plate out of her hands and placed it on the table. He then guided his wife into a seat. "Snoo-Agg-Oo, you like Blumaroo?" Tok asked me. The truth was I had only tried it once (when an annoying little red one hopped into my cave); my diet usually consisted of Neggs. But I decided to be a good guest. "Sure, Tok." I smiled. He was obviously pleased by this, but his expression changed from pleased to puzzled as he realized I wouldn't be able to sit at the table. I chuckled - this had been happening increasingly often - and slithered towards Tok. This distressed Jepp, and she started breathing faster. I propped myself up next to Pogg. He didn't seem to mind.

Tok looked out from inside the house at me. "Snoo-Agg-Oo, I make you bed inside. Why out here?" He asked. "Thanks, but I'm used to a cold climate. I'd rather sleep out here where it's chilly." I explained. He shrugged. "Sleep good Snoo-Agg-Oo. We leave for Meridell tomorrow."

I awoke the next morning feeling full of energy. It was the first time I had slept without being woken by annoying Neopets. It felt good, I was awake and alert. Travelling would be easier after being well rested. I slithered into the hut, where I was greeted with the smell of breakfast. Jepp was setting plates at the table, where her children were seated. Tok had clearly told them about me, as they weren't nearly as shocked by my presence. I couldn't see Tok anywhere, which was strange seeing as he seemed so eager to leave at the crack of dawn. I looked over to Jepp, who was busily cleaning dishes. "Uhh, Jepp? Where has your husband gone?" I asked, as politely as I could. Luckily for her, Tok burst through the door before she could answer. He looked very pleased with himself, and I saw why. He was dragging some kind of animal behind him. "Morning Snoo-Agg-Oo. Tok bring breakfast. We be needing full bellies to travel." He said with a grin.

Tok finished packing his bag and kissed his family goodbye as we headed out the hut door. It was another sunny day, as was the norm in Tyrannia. I suddenly realized I didn't know where we were headed. "So Tok, where to?" I asked nonchalantly. Tok stopped and took off his fur backpack. He rustled through it and took out what looked like a map. He studied it for a minute. "We head east. There Jetsam with boat. We pay him to take us to Meridell." He announced. For a Tyrannian, Tok wasn't as dumb as he looked. It took us about an hour to reach the beach. It was a grueling journey, as I wasn't used to travelling long distances. On the shore there was a small pier. As we got closer I noticed a tiny wooden boat secured to the pier by a flimsy looking rope. "We here." Tok said. I scanned the beach quickly. There was nobody in sight. Tok noticed this too. "Mack-Oo? Mack-Oo!" He yelled. "Lookin' fer me?" Said a voice behind us.

We spun around to see a mischievous looking Jetsam leaning against an old wooden shack. He eyed me and smiled slyly, before turning his attention to Tok. "Tok, mate! Haven't seen you round these parts in a while! How you doin'?" He drawled. Tok walked forward and shook the Jetsam's fin. "Hello Mack-Oo. Tok fine. This new friend. Name Snoo-Agg-Oo." He said happily. The Jetsam looked at me again. "Aye, quite a friend he is. Snoogoo, is it?" He started towards me, his fin outstretched. I slithered closer. "Snowager. And you might want to put that away, I'm not sure what I'd do with it." I joked. He looked down at his outstretched fin and put it back down by his side awkwardly. "Right. Sorry. The name's Michael. Owner of this here shack and that boat behind ya. What brings you folks here?" I looked down at Tok, who looked up at me and winked. I grinned and turned back to Michael. "Well, we plan on travelling to Meridell. Wondering if you could take us there." I told him. He chuckled. "Sorry mate, there's enough room for two in the boat. Not sure you'd fit." He said with an amused expression. I looked back at the tiny wooden boat. He was right, there was no way I would fit in there. Tok seemed deep in thought. Finally he looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Snoo-Agg-Oo swim?" He asked me. I thought about this for a moment. I'd never been near water before, let alone swum. "I've never tried." I told him. Tok looked over at the ocean and then back at me. "Snoo-Agg-Oo try?"

Water is a wonderful thing. Never have I felt so free, so invigorated. This was exactly where I wanted to be. Swimming came naturally to me, it was as easy as breathing. As Tok and Michael watched me twist and turn happily, I realized something. I had never been so happy in my entire life. My existence was one giant disturbed nap. I slept, I ate, I blasted Neopets. Suddenly I felt as if I had a purpose. It was then I knew. I would never go back to my cave. I didn't want or need to. I could live wherever I wanted, go wherever I wished. I got out of the water and shook myself dry. "That was fantastic!" I yelled. Michael and Tok laughed. "Well Mr Snowager, it seems yer a natural!" Michael said. I chuckled - something I had gotten used to doing as of late. "Mack-Oo, when we leave?" Tok asked. Michael checked his watch. "If we get our stuff together quickly, we could leave within the next 5 minutes." He said. I was very excited. Partly because I was going to see Meridell, a place I had only ever read about, and partly because I was going to get back in the water, something I was longing to do, even if I had only been out of it for a minute. I had a lifetime of swimming to catch up on.

Tok picked up his backpack and headed towards the boat. Michael disappeared inside his shack for a moment, and then reappeared with a small bag. "Got all I need mate. Let's go." I grinned and dove back into the water. It felt more wonderful than the first time. I swam over to the boat and untied the rope with my mouth. Tok and Michael stood on the pier above me. "Hold it steady for me, would ya Snowy?" Michael said. I laughed. "What did you call me?" I yelled in between bouts of sniggering. "Snowy!" He replied. "Ya know, a nickname. You can call me Mike if ya want. Now, hold me boat steady." I held onto the side of the boat with my tail as Mike threw his bag into it. It landed with a thud. "Tok hope nothing glass in Mack-Oo's bag," Tok said, more to himself than anyone else. "Not to worry mate, you should be worryin' bout me, not the bag!" Mike said as he jumped into the boat. He landed gracefully on his fins, he had obviously done this many times before. He beckoned for Tok to jump in after him. Tok looked down warily. "Mack-Oo sure it safe?" He yelled above the loud wind and waves. "Of course it is, jump!" Mike yelled back. Tok grimaced and took a step closer to the edge of the pier. He took a deep breath and leaped clumsily into the boat. He landed on one foot, staggered and fell on his backside. Mike laughed loudly. Tok stuck his tongue out at him. "It not funny." Tok muttered while rubbing his rump. Mike stifled a giggle and looked down at me from over the side of the boat. "Right Snowy, we ready?"

Swimming long distances was no where near as difficult as slithering. In fact, it was a breeze. I was greeted by some friendly Kois and Flotsams as I went along, stopping occasionally to look at a pretty piece of kelp. I wasn't worried about the boat, I could see it on the surface, and I was ten times faster than they were, so I could easily catch up. I noticed the boat slowing, and the water getting shallower, so I figured we were getting close to shore. I looked back up at the boat, and saw an oar being waved around under the water. That was the signal that we had agreed upon. I resurfaced next to the boat, and Tok gasped and fell backwards. "Snoo-Agg-Oo not do that! Scare pants off Tok!" He yelled. I chuckled. "Tok, you don't wear pants."

I squinted into the distance, and could make out a large dark blob. We got closer and the blob became clear. It was Meridell.


End file.
